My Little Toy
by Basement Cat89
Summary: Sera does not like Megan Trevelyan much and the feeling is mutual. However, two people do not need to like each other to play together. M for language and BDSM content.
1. The Realities of Power

The Realities of Power

Sera was in a bad mood. A _really _bad mood. Bad weather had hit the Frostback mountains and the roads were completely snowed in, which meant they could not leave nor get supplies, which meant that rationing had been implemented, which meant she could not get her drink on to alleviate the boredom.

There was so much snow she could not even go out in the courtyard to practice her archery. She was considering going to the stock room to get some paint and 'redecorate' some of the walls when she spotted the Inquisitor walking into the main hall. 'Perfect' she thought and jogged over. "Hey! Your Worship! Why don't you use your super special hand to send that snow to the other side?" she yelled, giving Trevelyan a big smack on the shoulder as she did so.

And got no reaction whatsoever. The Inquisitor just continued on her way like she hadn't heard or felt anything. 'Well, that was strange' Sera thought. Usually the Inquisitor would start shouting colourful threats when Sera acted out, or at least tell her to shut up. This time: nothing.

She tried her luck again, this time racing to place herself in the path of the Inquisitor. "Didn't you hear me, Trevelyan? I said…"she began, but Trevelyan cut her off. "I heard you" and she sidestepped the Elf to continue on her way. Sera was not willing to let the matter rest yet, however. She blocked the Inquisitor's path once again.

"What's gotten into you? Are you sick?" She received no reply beyond Trevelyan crossing her arms and giving her an odd look. She just stood there and kept staring until Sera grew tired of her game. It didn't take long. "Fine. Be like that. I don't care" the thief said and got out of the Inquisitor's way, watching the woman disappear down a side corridor.

The Elf remained in the great hall, utterly confused. What had just happened? She was thinking that maybe she should ask the Seeker about it when the spymaster walked in. She would do. "Oy! Red!" she called and motioned for the Orlesian to get closer as she made her way towards her. "Can I help you with something, Sera?" she asked with that lilting voice of hers.

"Yeah. Do you know what's gotten into the Inquisitor? She's acting weird." the Elf explained. Leliana paused for a moment to think about that one. The Inquisitor's behaviour was always a bit odd, she found, but for Sera to make such a remark… "What do you mean by 'weird', exactly?" she inquired. "Well, I called her 'your Worship', you know she hates that, and I smacked her on the shoulder and she didn't do anything!"

That caused two red eyebrows to shoot up. "Nothing?" she pressed. "Zero! Not a word, not a look; she didn't even slow down!" Sera exclaimed, glad to see that she wasn't the only one surprised. "And she just walked away?" Leliana asked again.

"Well, I tried again and blocked her path, but she just stared at me. Not even a glare or a frown. She looked bored more than anything, really" Sera explained as she thought back on the scene. "You're right. That is strange. The last time you called her 'your Worship' she threatened to throw you down the latrines" Leliana recalled, causing the Elf to pale a bit at the memory. That _had _been a nasty threat.

"Yeah, well, it's not like she really would. She also said she'd shave me bald and that she'd shove parsley up my nose. And she hasn't. She's all bark." Sera said dismissively, although there was a shade of doubt in her voice. The Inquisitor _could _be a nasty bitch when she was riled, but so far she had not acted on any of her threats. Yet.

"I don't know why you insist on provoking her. You know what she is capable of. This 'weird' behaviour you observed could well be the calm before the storm. I suggest you leave her alone." Leliana warned

"The calm before the storm, yeah right. I ain't scared of her." Sera said with a sneer. "Really? Then I suppose it was someone else I found hiding in the rookery the other day. After you put snow down the back of her shirt and she said she'd throw you naked in the snow bank?" the spymaster countered, watching the thief squirm uncomfortably at the memory.

"That was a strategic retreat! And I didn't want to risk it. I'm sensitive to cold" Sera said defensively, wrapping her arms around her as though she were feeling cold. The Orlesian laughed softly. "Of course. Well, I have matters to attend to. Good day." She said and left the thief to her own devices. She would have paid quite a bit of money to see the Inquisitor carry out that last threat. The Elf was a very pretty girl.

Sera stood in the great hall, confused as ever, but at least she wasn't bored anymore. She had a mystery to solve! In spite of the spymaster's warning, she headed off towards the corridor in which she had seen the Inquisitor disappear.

"Oh grand" she said aloud as she realized where it lead: the under croft. The under croft was creepy enough when it was empty, but with Trevelyan in there, no doubt working on one of those fiendish contraptions of hers, it got a whole lot creepier. She arrived at the top of the stairs and paused a moment to think.

On the one hand, it's not like Trevelyan had ever threatened to _kill _her. Or even hurt her, for that matter. On the other hand, the woman had a lot of imagination that tended towards the unpleasant end of things. She recalled the latrine threat with a shudder of disgust. What was the worst she could do in the under croft?

An icy gust of wind blew up from the depths and raised goose bumps on her skin. Even with the torches lining up the wall, the stairway was dark and narrow. She could see ice caking the walls where water had leaked and frozen in place. 'Right. She could strip me naked, burn my clothes and make me walk back to my room in the buff. And it was _cold _in the castle, even with the fires lit all over the place.' She _hated _the cold.

She slowly set a foot down on the first step, then the next one, and soon she was making her way, slower than she would have liked because of the ice on the steps, toward the under croft. A blast of chilled air would occasionally rise from the lower level, making her hesitate to continue. "Brr. How can she stand to spend so much time down there? It's freezing!" she groused as she kept going.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she reached the bottom of the stairs and found herself facing the door to the forge. She pressed her ear to the door and listened, but she couldn't hear anything. 'Huh, weird' she thought. She was sure she had seen Trevelyan go that way.

She cracked the door open to take a peek inside, and she spotted Trevelyan sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a table, looking at plans or schematics. "I know you're there, Sera." the human called out, causing the thief to jump a bit in surprise. "How'd you know? You weren't even looking in that direction." she replied grouchily, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from the last landing" Trevelyan replied, not even bothering to look up from her papers. Sera clamped her jaws together in annoyance. She hadn't realized she was doing that. Bloody _cold_. "What're you working on?" she asked with genuine curiosity. The Inquisitor was an annoying, self-important bitch, but there was no denying her traps had saved their collective bacons on more than one occasion.

"Something" was all the answer she got. Sera rolled her eyes. "Is that your new gig, then? Instead of 'Rawr! Fear my rage!' you're going for 'Oh, I won't waste my time explaining things to you! The very idea!' You've been spending too much time with Vivienne." Sera mocked, complete with hand gestures. She giggled, amused by her own antics.

"Actually I was going for 'maybe if I ignore her long enough she'll get bored and go away'. No such luck however. You're like a mosquito. Buzz buzz!" Trevelyan said, mimicking a mosquito flying around. "Hey!" Sera said indignantly, "I'm way better than a mosquito! I'm like a bee!"

The Inquisitor looked up from her plans and gave Sera an appraising look. "You are aware that bees can only sting once?" she remarked, and Sera paused for a moment. "They do?" she asked, once again actually curious. "Yep. They have a barbed stinger that gets embedded in the skin, it tears off their abdomen and they die shortly afterwards. Wasps can sting more than once though" Trevelyan explained, sounding every bit like one of those boring scholars.

"Ok, then I'm like a wasp!" Sera countered, nothing daunted. The human gave her an obvious once over. "Mosquito, bee, wasp, it makes little difference. They're all ugly." she said with a shrug and returned her attentions to her plans.

Sera was more than a little miffed at the implication. "Hey! I'm the hottest piece of ass in Orlais!" she shouted, earning a smirk from the Inquisitor. "A good smack will make them all quiet too." Trevelyan continued like she hadn't heard Sera's outburst.

There was something about the way she had said that bothered Sera, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to change the subject. "Ah, there it is! That's your solution to everything, isn't it? People don't do what you like, you put them down. You're just like all those bastard nobles in Orlais!" she challenged, wondering if that might have done it.

It felt weird to have a normal conversation with the Inquisitor. Usually it went quip, shout and chase. The Inquisitor wasn't showing any sign of anger or even annoyance, however.

"And you're not? Your approach is not all that different, if I recall correctly." That got a rise out of Sera. "What? Of course it's different! I only go after people who deserve it!" she yelled back, walking over to the Inquisitor and snatching the plans away. She was sick of the woman not looking at her when she talked to her.

"And who determines whether they deserve it or not? Based on her values alone? With no thought for the friends, parents, siblings or children she might be depriving of a loved one?" Trevelyan challenged, this time looking Sera straight in the eye. "That doesn't count! They're not real people!" the Elf erupted, feeling a lump of ice jam into her throat as she realized what she had just said.

Trevelyan gave her a smirk that was both triumphant and contemptuous. Sera decided to push the lump aside and continue on her rant. "Don't act so smug! You think you're so great because you were born in high and mighty family, but that doesn't mean anything! You're just as ordinary as everyone else!" The Elf shouted.

"True", the Inquisitor conceded. That threw Sera for a loop. "Wait, what? You're agreeing with me?" she asked, utterly thunderstruck. That was a first. "Yes. I am as ordinary as _everyone _else. High born, low born, farmer, king, Elf, Dwarf, human; we're _all _people." the human said, and there was a definite steely edge to her voice.

Sera actually felt a little ashamed of herself. She had not meant to imply _that_. Still, her anger rose again as she thought of the people who were abused and trod on everyday in Orlais by the nobles. That justified what she did, didn't it? "The difference is nobles have power, and they use it to oppress people! They don't have to worry about going hungry, or getting kicked out of their home, or getting taken advantage of by bored guards!" she exclaimed.

"True. They only have to worry about arranged marriages, assassination attempts and power plays by other nobles. A charmed life, truly" the human said bitterly, as though speaking from experience. "It beats sleeping in the ditch" Sera countered, still refusing to back down. "The point is, Sera, that high or low born, we have few choices in life and we do what we must to stay alive. _That _is what most people worry about. How many do you know who actually place others above themselves? Even among commoners?"

Sera was still not willing to concede the point. "Commoners don't have power! Nobles do!"

Trevelyan scoffed. "Commoners _think _they don't, and nobles _think _they do. That's an important distinction" she said. Sera wasn't sure she understood. "What difference does it make?" she asked.

"Great power does not come from oneself. It comes from those around one," Trevelyan explained. "Nobles have guards to protect them. Servants to attend them. Peasants to work their fields. How much could they do if those people decided not to listen to them anymore?"

Sera paused for a moment to think about this. "Not much, I guess" she said at length. "Exactly. Why do those people obey when they are so poorly treated then? Because they think it is in their best interest. Because they have been fooled into thinking they are powerless when they're really not. _Everyone _has a measure of power, and they can entrust it to whoever they want. They can also revoke it if that person proves unworthy of it." Trevelyan spoke with such fervour that Sera actually felt impressed. That was a first for _her_.

Sera had gotten used to thinking of the Inquisitor as a spoiled rich kid who had gotten in way over her head, but now she wasn't too sure what to think anymore. Trevelyan was a lot smarter than she had thought, that was for sure. "I get where you're coming from but… why don't people just go it alone then? Why give their power to anyone?" she asked, all mockery gone from her voice.

"Do _you _go it alone? Don't you have a network of spies? Fences? Safe houses? People gather in groups because it makes life easier for everyone. It's when some idiot with delusions of grandeur starts thinking that he is _owed _trust and loyalty instead of having to deserve it that problems come. A real leader listens to his people's needs and does his best to fulfill them. A tyrant breaks their spirit to make sure they won't dare to abandon him." the human went on, her breath coming in short bursts as she grew more agitated. She had gotten up from her chair and begun to pace around the room, making wild gestures with her arms to punctuate her words.

Sera stood still as she watched and listened, unsure of what to say, but Trevelyan went on. "And now, everyone is laying their troubles at my door saying 'Hey, you got a weird green light coming from your hand! Go solve all our problems! Oh, you lost two of your brothers in that explosion? Well, no time to grieve! Go solve our problems! Oh, you're tired? Well, no time to rest! Go solve our problems! Oh, we don't like that decision you made! We guess we'll go help that guy instead!' Like I asked to be put in this position!" she kept ranting on and on, but Sera's mind had gotten stuck on one little tidbit.

"Your brothers died?" the question slipped out before she could stop it, and Trevelyan stopped mid rant to give her a look of such grief that she almost wanted to hug the human. "I'm just a person, Sera. I have loved ones, I have hopes, I have dreams, I have _needs._" she said, and there was that strange tone in her voice again that Sera couldn't pinpoint, but it caused another question to blurt out. "What kind of needs?" The answer gave her a chill.

Trevelyan looked at her with a sudden hunger in her eyes. "You know, there are times I'd really like nothing better than to take you over my knee and give you a good spanking, and stick my fingers inside you, and feel you squirm in my lap, and hear you whimper and beg for more. I'd _really _like that." she said this with such ferocity that Sera feared she might actually grab her and do it.

"You know what, I'll just… let myself out. I can see you're upset." Sera said quickly and bolted out of the room, taking the steps back up three at a time in her haste to get away. She jostled the guard standing near the stairs, shouted a quick 'sorry!' at him and kept running all the way up to the rookery.

Her arrival startled both the spymaster and the birds, but she paid them no mind and went to hide in a corner, feeling a little silly as she did so. She placed a hand over her heart and struggled to catch her breath. "What in the world did you do this time?" Leliana asked with a hint of reproach as she made soothing noises to calm her birds.

"I… don't really want to talk about it" The Elf gasped out, still trying to catch her breath. "Sera" Leliana began in a nagging tone, but the thief interrupted her. "I went down to see the Inquisitor in the under croft we talked for a bit she said something scary and I ran away" she explained quickly in a single breath.

"What did she say?" the spymaster inquired, wondering what the Inquisitor could have said that actually managed to frighten the Elf. Sera shook her head vehemently in refusal. "I ain't telling! I don't even want to think about it!" Truth be told, what bothered Sera was not that the Inquisitor's statement had induced fear. It had induced something quite different that she did not want to acknowledge, but the tingling between her legs and around her breasts was quite determined not to be ignored. 'Oh man, that was hot!' it seemed to whisper, and Sera yelled "Shut up!" and knocked the back of her head against the wall in the process. "Ow!"

The Orlesian looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. "I didn't say anything" she protested. "Not you!" Sera replied, not caring that it sounded stupid since there was no one else in the room. Except the birds that is. "I can see you're upset. I'll just let myself out" the spymaster said, causing the Elf to laugh suddenly. Leliana chose not to comment and left the rookery, deciding to go to the under croft to see if the Inquisitor could shed light on this mystery.

She arrived to find Trevelyan standing with her hands against the wall and banging her head against it. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she repeated with each blow, and Leliana was starting to wonder if cabin fever was beginning to set in. She hastened to Trevelyan's side and placed a hand on her forehead to stop her hitting it again on the wall. "Inquisitor! What are you doing?"

The Inquisitor turned to look at her, looking slightly cross eyed. " I _was _banging my head on the wall and calling myself stupid. But you put a stop to that. Thank you" she said so matter-of-factly that Leliana almost laughed. "And what did you do to Sera? She just stormed into the rookery like she had a Blight on her heels!"

The inquisitor laughed at that and tried to hit her head on the wall again, but Leliana restrained her. "Did she? Poor dear. I assure you, Leliana, I did not touch her. We merely talked, and no, I did not threaten, shout or otherwise use abusive language. Well I did shout. But not at her. Not really." she explained, doing nothing to alleviate the spymaster's confusion.

"What did you say?" Leliana insisted. Trevelyan actually blushed a little at the question, further confusing her adviser. "I _might _have said I wanted to take her over my knee and… you know." she admitted after a while, closing her eyes and trying again to bang her head against the wall, but she was once more thwarted by the Orlesian.

This time Leliana did laugh. "Is that all? I did not think Sera would be so frightened by _that_. Unless… did you say something else?" she pressed as she saw the Inquisitor's face turn a deeper shade of red, beginning to suspect what else Trevelyan might have said. The Free Marcher glanced to the side for a moment, then replied "Maybe?" with a silly smile that failed spectacularly at being innocent.

Leliana smiled a little. Suddenly she knew exactly what it was that had so flustered Sera. "Don't harass her" she warned, turning serious. "I won't. I like games, but only if _all _the players enjoy it." she said earnestly, "and I get the feeling she's going to be avoiding me from now on" she finished. "I wouldn't be too sure of that", Leliana said, satisfied that the Inquisitor would not hurt Sera. At least not to the point that Sera would protest. She smirked to herself as she left the under croft. Sometimes she missed those games.

Later that day, Sera was finally persuaded to leave the rookery, although it took much cajoling and reassuring from both Josephine and Leliana that the Inquisitor had retired for the day and that she was in no danger of encountering her in the castle. The Elf returned to her room, still feeling a little jittery from the encounter in the under croft. 'I'd _really _like to feel you squirm in my lap and…' Sera shook her head to banish the voice. She'd spent enough time thinking about _that _up in the rookery. And ruined a perfectly good pair of pants in the process.

Still, that _look _Trevelyan had given her. Sera was so used to the perpetual frown on Trevelyan's face that she had never noticed that the human woman was quite pretty, beautiful even. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled it. "Nng, focus! You're going to your room and into bed!" she chided herself, but a damnable little voice chimed 'wouldn't you rather go to _her _room and into _her _bed?'

Sera stomped the rest of the way to her room and jumped onto her bed, over estimating the distance and knocking her head into the head board. 'I wonder if she would have found that hot?' that stupid voice said. "No, she would have found it stupid and she would have laughed!" Sera said aloud, rubbing her head where she had hit it. 'Maybe she'd have punished you for being stupid then?' that voice said hopefully.

Sera buried her face into her pillow and screamed in frustration. 'Oh, I bet she'd have loved _that_!' the damn voice chimed again, refusing to let up. Sera tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep as her mind kept warring with itself. Maybe… maybe she should go talk to the Inquisitor again? 'Yes! Surprise her while she's asleep! Then you'll _really _be in for it!' the voice said excitedly and Sera groaned in exasperation. There was no going to sleep.

Sera tossed her blanket away and went for a walk. Maybe that would help her clear her mind. She wandered the corridors, looking at the guards patrolling, occasionally running into some of her cohorts. She distractedly waved to Blackwall as she passed him in the great hall, and she suddenly stopped in front of the Inquisitor's throne.

Inevitably, her eyes wandered beyond the throne and to the left, towards the door that led to the Inquisitor's chambers. 'Well you're here now. Seems a shame not to go. It's just a little bit further…' Sera clenched her teeth and blew air out through her nose. 'Good! You won't have any trouble breathing if she decides to gag you!' that damned voice kept egging her on, distracting her to the point that she didn't notice the spymaster walking up to her. Sera jumped about a foot in the air when Leliana's hand fell on her shoulder.

The red head had a teasing smile on her lips. "I know what you're thinking. Go on then. You don't want to keep her waiting too much." she said and walked away, leaving a very red Elf behind her. 'Oh grand. The gossip queen is on to me' she thought. Half the castle would know by sunrise. Sera walked to the door and yanked it open. If she was going to get laughed at tomorrow, she might as well make it worth it.

She walked silently up the stairs and reached the landing, taking a look around. She had never been in the Inquisitor's chambers before. The room was large, but it didn't look particularly fancy. The drapes had holes in them, there was no carpet and the desk in the corner had seen better days. She spotted a couch at the opposite end of the room. With the Inquisitor sitting on it, reading a book. She was wearing the same outfit from earlier: a black tunic with blue sleeves and black trousers. Sera wondered why it suddenly struck her that the Inquisitor looked good in black. Like _really _good. She felt a little thrill in the pit of her stomach.

"Sera? What are you doing here?" Trevelyan asked, setting her book aside. That annoyed her. "How did you know I was there? I'm pretty sure my teeth weren't chattering this time" she replied, coming further into the room. She saw that there was a small round table next to the couch with a bottle of… something and a small glass. The glass was empty.

"Would you care for a drink?" Trevelyan offered, gesturing to the bottle on the table. "No thanks", the Elf said, thinking that she'd better save that for later if she wanted to keep her head on straight. She noted with a smirk that the booze rationing didn't seem to apply to their exalted leader. "As you wish. So, what brings you here at this hour?" the Inquisitor sounded confused more than angry at the sudden intrusion. Sera could see that her forehead was bruised.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pointing at Trevelyan's head. The human coughed and muttered something that sounded like 'accident', but she did not elaborate. Sera shrugged and let it go. "You didn't answer my question. What brings you here?" Trevelyan repeated.

Sera started pacing up and down the room, wondering how to approach the subject before finally deciding to dive right in. "What you said earlier. That's what brings me here" she replied. "Which part?" the human seemed honestly confused.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Sera said with annoyance. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and sucked her lips in, hesitating to say _that _aloud. "The part about spanking me and sticking your fingers in me" she said quickly, heat rising in her cheeks and her eyes still closed, half expecting the human to start laughing. When all she got was silence she cracked an eye open, and what she saw sent a delightful little quiver shimmering down her limbs.

Trevelyan was smiling, but it was one of those predatory smiles. Like a cat who had just landed a paw on a mouse's tail and watched it trying to get away. "Oh? The little Elf wants to be my little toy?" she said, leaning her elbow against the arm rest and placing her fingers against her temple. The perfect tease. Sera shivered again.

"Hey! Don't you call me that!" Sera protested, but that only caused the grin to widen, showing bright, pearly teeth. 'Niiiice' that little voice drawled and she quickly looked away to hush it up.

Trevelyan switched poses again, this time leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together in front of her. "But I'm so fond of toys!", she said teasingly. "Especially the small ones that you wind up". Sera smirked and gave a side glance at the human. She was good at this.

"Supposing I agree, and I'm not saying I am". "Of course not". Sera mock glared at the interruption but did not comment. "Supposing I agree to be your 'little toy', I expect proper maintenance. I need a regular supply of booze." she said, eyeing the bottle on the table.

The Inquisitor laughed. "Is that all?" she asked, leaning back into the couch, thoroughly enjoying herself. Sera thought for a moment. "No drawing blood, no insults and no pissing or shitting on me" she said, placing her hands on her hips and looking challengingly at the human.

Trevelyan made a disgusted face at the last two criteria. "You'll get no objection from me there. Ick." she said and repressed a shudder. "Well, I guess it's a deal then. Your Worship" Sera said, injecting actual deference into the title. She might as well play the part.

That predatory smile returned on Trevelyan's face and she crooked a finger to beckon Sera closer. "Then come here, my pretty little toy. I'm eager to play with you" she said seductively. Sera smirked again and moved forward, her arousal growing with each step. It looked like she had found a cure for her boredom.

She reached the couch and stood in front of the Inquisitor, waiting for her to make the first move. _She _was in charge, after all. She was just sitting there and looking at her, smirking as she let her eyes wander up and down. She took the bottle from the table and filled the glass with a bright red liquid. Sera could see traces of rouge on the glass where the Inquisitor had drunk from it.

"You are still my little toy?" she said seductively, looking at the Elf with hooded eyes. "Yes, your Worship" Sera replied, earning a satisfied smile in return. She found it quite alluring. "Have a drink then, my little toy" she said and held out the glass. Sera reached down, and she was surprised to find her hand trembling. Their little game was getting to her.

She took a tentative sniff of the liquid: sour cherries; some sort of brandy then. She turned the glass so that the spot the Inquisitor's lips had touched rested against hers, and she downed the glass in one gulp.

She met Megan's eyes and saw an expression of such pure lust that she thought she might faint. "Good girl", the human said hoarsely, her eyes hooded and alight with wicked promises. Sera dropped the glass as she felt the built up tension explode into relief all over her body.

"Oh, fuck me".


	2. Leaving A Mark

Leaving A Mark

Megan quickly bent down to catch the delicate glass before it could shatter on the floor and placed it back on the table, looking up at the panting Elf in front of her. Sera was still in the midst of her little seizure, but she was able to focus enough to look at her new, what? Lover? That didn't seem quite right. Her mistress? She didn't care for that either, but she decided that that could wait. Right now she had a fire in her pants that demanded attention.

Trevelyan patted her leg, inviting the Elf to sit on her lap, but Sera chose to be stubborn for the moment. She wanted to see how 'her Worship' would handle a little rebellion. "No" the Elf said, and was delighted to see that evil smirk appear once again. The human stood up and cradled the Elf's face gently. Sera flinched a little in apprehension; she didn't like to get hit in the face. However, Trevelyan seemed to have other ideas as she slowly allowed her hand to wander down, going around to the back of her neck and giving a light squeeze.

Sera closed her eyes and hummed appreciatively under the touch. She heard a soft laugh from Trevelyan as she returned her hand to Sera's jaw line, dragging her thumb to the Elf's chin, which she pinched lightly before continuing to stroke downwards along the throat. Sera was about ready to start purring when the contact suddenly ceased, and she opened her eyes to see Megan looking at her with a finger over her lips and a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mmmh. This is quite the predicament." The human said as she began to circle the Elf, letting her eyes wander up and down in appraisal. "I have a lovely new toy to play with, but I am not sure how it works. Perhaps I should take a moment to examine it before I start tinkering with it", she went on, still pacing quietly around Sera.

The Elf smirked as she followed the human with her eyes. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Sure enough, Trevelyan returned to her seat and gave Sera a gaze that was so heated it could well have burned her clothes off. "Let me see what I get to play with, little toy", she commanded with a look that added 'or I'll tear your clothes off myself'.

Sera was tempted to play hard to get again, but she found the idea of being 'examined' by Trevelyan rather appealing. "Yes, your Worship", she said and kicked her shoes off, tossing them to the side. Nobody could make taking off their shoes look sexy so she got them out of the way quickly in order to focus on the fun parts.

Sera ran her hands down her front, lingering at her breasts before continuing on their way to the hem of her shirt. She pulled down on the cloth with one hand while the other worked its way back up, undoing the buttons one by one. She did not allow the shirt to part open as she got the last button out of the way. Instead, she gave the Inquisitor a saucy grin and turned around, never taking her eyes off of her audience.

Then she released her hold on the cloth and teasingly pushed the fabric away from her shoulders, slowly exposing herself to the human's hungry gaze. Sera rolled her shoulders to finish dislodging the shirt, letting it fall down her arms and bunch around her wrists, where she held it in place by clasping her hands together, making it look like she was bound. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Inquisitor's reaction to that little show.

She was a bit surprised by what she saw. The Inquisitor was leaning back against the couch, once again holding a finger to her lips and frowning slightly, like she was thinking hard about something. 'Alright, let's see if you keep your cool after this' Sera challenged internally, reaching up to undo her bra and turning back to face Trevelyan as she let it fall to the ground.

The Elf cupped her breasts and ran her thumbs over her nipples while she swayed her hips for added effect. She then gave them a little lift and let them fall; glancing at Megan to see if that had cracked the Free Marcher's stoic facade. Nope. The human was still looking contemplative and quite unperturbed.

'Ok then. Time to go in for the kill', Sera thought with a smirk, winking at the Inquisitor as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested her hands on her shoulders. She began to slowly sway her hips from side to side and let her hands go down her torso, digging her nails into her skin hard enough to leave a faint red line as they moved toward her waist. That earned a small smile from the Inquisitor. 'Aha.' The thief thought smugly. 'Let's get you hot and bothered, your Worship'.

The Elf moved her hands to her belt and quickly undid the buckle. She slid the leather strap between her legs and sensuously pulled it back and forth against her groin for a short while, then gave it a good yank upwards, biting her lip and moaning softly to increase the effect. That got a good reaction from her spectator. Trevelyan's face noticeably flushed and her breathing deepened as she struggled to remain in control.

Sera raised her arm up so the leather belt caressed her skin before letting it fall to the ground and kicking it away. She then rested her hand behind her head, her elbow up the air while the other hand fiddled with the couple of buttons holding her trousers up. She undid them quickly and pushed down on the front of her trousers just enough to expose a fine line of thin, curly blond hair.

Trevelyan seemed to have calmed down again, Sera noted with a pout. 'Tough customer, are you? Fine. Let's see how you handle this', the Elf thought as she once more turned away from the Inquisitor, hooked her thumbs into her waistband and pulled both her trousers and panties down in one smooth motion, exposing her most sensitive parts to the human who was well within spanking distance, Sera remembered with a thrill.

Still, Trevelyan made no move to touch Sera, so the Elf ran her hands along the back of her thighs as she straightened up, leaving some fresh scratch marks along the way. This time the human did reach out to touch her. Megan placed her hands on Sera's hips and turned her back around before pulling her into her lap.

"Good girl", she said, sounding a little out of breath and looking decidedly flustered. Sera leaned into the human's neck to nuzzle, grinning to herself as she felt the quick pulse under her lips. "Do you like what you see, your Worship?" she whispered after a moment, pushing herself away to meet Megan's eyes.

The Inquisitor took a deep, calming breath before answering. "Very much, my little toy" she said as she caressed the Elf's shoulders. "But now I have another problem. I am trying to think of what to do with you and I cannot seem to focus my thoughts. You will have to do something to help me… calm down." she said, sounding genuinely contrite but the smirk on her lips gave her away. Sera gave her a mock glare. Of course Trevelyan would have to one up her in the teasing game.

"Of course, your Worship" she said obediently and unbuttoned the human's shirt. Sera eased her way onto the ground, pushed herself up with her hands and began to trail kisses on Megan's exposed chest. She heard a contented sigh as she continued her ministrations. "Mmh, good girl. Now no more talking. I need to think" she ordered, putting her head on the backrest of the couch.

Sera moved lower and began to place kisses along the Inquisitor's breasts, still covered by the bra she was wearing. "Mmh. I think my mind is clearing a little" Megan commented, and Sera took that as her cue to remove the bra. Trevelyan's nipples were stiff and erect, in obvious need of attention. She took one of the nubs into her mouth and began to lick at it. The human groaned appreciatively.

"Ah yes. What should I do with my little toy? I wonder how well it handles pressure? Maybe I should try squeezing it a little?" she asked, very much sounding like she was talking to herself. Sera grinned and planted a soft kiss on the nipple she was worrying. Squeezing was good, but she wanted something a little more intense.

"Mmh. No. My little toy is sturdier than that. I think she could withstand a little pinching" Trevelyan said, with her head still resting on the back of the couch. Sera sighed with pleasure and lightly bit down on the nipple, earning a little hiss, then switched her attention to the other one. "Ah, no. That is still too tame for my little toy. A good beating is what she needs." the human observed, and Sera bit down on her new target. Now that was more like it.

"What should I use? I suppose my hands could do." A gentle kiss.

"Or maybe I should use a tool. Let me see: I have a nice wooden paddle. That would leave lovely bruises." The Elf bit gently on the nipple, then grabbed the other woman's breasts together with her hands and took both the nipples into her mouth.

"Or perhaps she'd prefer a nice sharp sting. My riding crop would do for that."

Sera started kissing her way down to Megan's stomach, hovering around her belly button. "I think I will use the riding crop. That leaves the question: should I restrain my little toy?" she queried, and the Elf brought up a hand to stroke the human's groin, the other working at the fastenings of her trousers. This was getting better and better.

"I should definitely restrain her. But with what? Rope?" Sera continued her attentions, curious what else the human would suggest. "Maybe I could fetch manacles from the dungeon". Sera stopped her movements. Getting manacles from the dungeon would take time, and worse they would feel _cold_.

The human caught on and quickly offered something else. "Nah. That will take too long. Oh, I know! I'll tie her up with her own belt!" she exclaimed suddenly with a glee that was nothing short of fiendish. The idea extracted a moan from Sera and made her pull down Trevelyan's trousers swiftly. She began to lick and kiss the woman's inner thighs, eager to hear more.

"That leaves one final detail, but dear me, my mind is still too clouded, I cannot think of what that is" Trevelyan said teasingly, lifting her head to give Sera a look that clearly said: get in there and start working. Sera was happy to oblige and buried her face between the human's legs, licking and sucking at the heated flesh.

Megan groaned with pleasure, petting the blond hair and occasionally pinching the tip of the Elf's ears gently. Sera backed off a moment to catch her breath and dived back in, giving long strokes with her tongue. She was starting to feel restless and wanted to get her turn soon.

Megan shuddered as Sera brought her to the edge, gave a long, satisfied sigh and pushed the Elf away. She placed a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted her head to look her in the eye. "A blindfold. I think that will do nicely" she commented, her eyes alight with feral eagerness. It made Sera shiver with pleasure.

"Go kneel by the bed, little toy. I will attend to you shortly. And grab a pillow. I suspect you won't be getting up for a while." the Inquisitor said as she stood, stopping briefly to remove her trousers from around her ankles and walking over to retrieve Sera's belt as well as her riding cop from a chest in the corner.

Sera stood and did as she was instructed, feeling little jolts of excitement shoot throughout her body. _'Finally_!" she thought as she placed the pillow on the floor and knelt on it. She was going to enjoy this. Trevelyan returned with the assortment of tools needed for their game. She placed the belt and a length of black cloth on the bed, that would be the blindfold, and held the crop up in front of Sera.

"You're going to feel this against your skin soon, little toy. Are you looking forward to it?" she asked quietly, staring at Sera with pure glee in her eyes. Sera shivered a little with trepidation as she looked at the implement. The leather end was long and thin. This was going to _sting_. But she wanted nothing better than to feel that sting over and over, every and any where the Inquisitor deemed fit. "Oh yes, your Worship. I am!" she exclaimed, unable to stop herself trembling. 'Get _on _with it! I'm ready!' she wanted to scream but restrained herself.

Megan tossed the crop on the bed and took the belt, walking behind Sera who obediently held her hands behind her back. The human looped the belt around her wrists, gave it a little tug to tighten the hold and finally tied a knot to secure it. Sera tested the binding. It was tight, but not to the point of causing discomfort and she was sure she could get it off if she wanted, but it would take a little work. Perfect.

Then came the blindfold. It felt soft on her skin and again the human just made it tight enough to make Sera aware of it without causing discomfort. She had obviously played this type of game before. The thought triggered another quiver of delight in the Elf. She had never really had a chance to play with someone experienced before. Most of her games had been experiments and usually had something go wrong, like the bindings being too tight or the blows being too hard. She felt strangely comforted by the idea of being in the hands of someone who made a habit of hurting her partners. Another one of those mysteries.

She was interrupted in her ramblings by a swishing sound. That would be the Inquisitor swinging the crop. She tensed a little in anticipation. "Are you ready, little toy?" Trevelyan's voice asked from behind her. "Yes"

"Good. Because now I am going to hurt you. And I am going to enjoy it _very _much". Sera barely had time to catch her breath at this when she felt the leather connect with her skin, right on the buttocks. She jumped and gasped in surprise more than pain. She felt the spot tingle a bit, and she jumped again when the crop returned, but gently this time, brushing soothingly against her flesh.

She heard the Inquisitor begin to pace around her, and she jumped once more when she heard the swish of the crop, but no impact came. 'Oh, you tease' she thought with a grin. The pacing stopped, and she braced herself for the blow. The crop came down sharply, this time against her stomach. Once again Trevelyan rubbed the spot gently, and Sera allowed herself to relax.

The pacing resumed, followed by another swishing sound, but again no hit. She knew what was coming next and she braced herself. The crop landed on her upper arm, making her skin tingle pleasantly as the Inquisitor once again soothed the spot she had hit. What came next caught her by surprise. Another blow connected, this time on her thigh with no warning whatsoever. Megan was switching patterns on her.

Sera felt the tension return as she wondered what would happen next. She heard more pacing and she jumped as she felt the crop softly brush against her nipple. The swishing sound came again, and the crop touched down gently once more, this time on her other nipple. Then Trevelyan dragged the leather piece slowly along her loin, stroking up and down, and then she hit.

"Ow!" Sera whimpered slightly, but no soothing touch came this time. The Inquisitor was keeping her on her toes. Well, her knees. Then she felt the Inquisitor place a hand on her cheek, pressing her thumb against her lips. "Are you still my little toy?" she inquired, brushing the Elf's lips with her thumb. Sera answered by catching the circling finger in her mouth and licking at it. "Good girl" Trevelyan said, punctuating the remark with a sharp blow on Sera's breast.

The Elf jumped again and bit her lip with a groan. 'Damn, she knows her stuff', she thought as the pacing resumed, keeping the thief on edge as their game continued. She heard the riding crop swish a few more times, then it stroke gently from her throat to between her breasts to her crotch. Trevelyan then poked her gently in the navel with the handle, and Sera could not help but giggle even as she was startled by the new sensation.

Again, she felt the Inquisitor rest a finger on her lips, this one thinner and longer than the thumb. Sera guessed it was the pointer finger. "Are you still my little toy?" came the question again, and Sera obediently took the new finger in her mouth, adding a little suction this time. "Good girl" She felt the crop stroke her softly between the legs, followed quickly by a hit in the same spot. She gasped and squirmed at the sensation, straining against her bonds. 'Ooh, now you're turning nasty', she thought, feeling heat gather where the instrument had struck her.

She couldn't recall feeling so aroused in her life. She strained her ears but she could not hear anything. Either Trevelyan was not moving or she was being very quiet. She suddenly felt the crop push gently upwards against her nipple before coming down quickly with a sharp snap. The motion was repeated twice more in quick succession, extracting a gasp every time. "Mmh! Thank you, your Worship!" the Elf moaned helplessly, struggling against the leather that left her open to the assault. She wanted to touch Megan so much right now.

The hand returned, another finger pressed to her lips. Sera couldn't be sure, but she was willing to bet it was the middle finger this time. She guessed the game would end once they reached the pinkie. "Are you still my little toy?" the Free Marcher asked once more, and again Sera took her finger in her mouth, sighing and moaning as she did so, eager for more.

"Good girl". This time she heard the crop swish through the air on her right side, but no impact. The Elf's breathing quickened as she tried to work out what pattern the Inquisitor was now working with, if any. Another swish, from the left. Still nothing. And yet another, this time from behind, again with no impact.

Sera felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Any time now", she thought, and she jumped as she felt the crop touch her in the back, softly, and brush down along her spine. 'Come on. Hit me!' she had barely finished the thought when she got her wish, the blow landing on her shoulder blade this time. "Mmh. Please!" she begged wantonly, her hips bucking in frustration.

She felt another finger on her lips and she took it in her mouth without waiting for the question. "Such a good girl" came the whispered comment, and she got two quick hits, one on each of her inner thighs. Sera threw her head back and spread her legs further apart. She had no doubt Megan would _get _the hint, but whether she took it was another matter entirely.

She heard a soft chuckle. "Are you trying to tell me something, little toy?" she sounded amused. The Elf could only groan in frustration as Megan teased her, rubbing the crop between her legs. Sera squirmed and tried to push against it to increase the pressure, but Trevelyan simply withdrew the instrument.

"You", she began as she landed a hit between Sera's legs, making the Elf gasp and moan in delight. "Are", another hit, another moan. "The most' yet another blow that made her scream with ecstasy. "Wanton" she hit again, causing Sera to throw her head back and mewl. "Little toy", this time with a gentle stroke. "I've ever had" she finished with a final blow that landed straight on Sera's clitoris and sent a shockwave of sensation rippling from her groin to every extremity in her body.

Sera was about ready to pass out when Megan caught her around the neck, supporting her as she removed the blindfold. Sera blinked for a moment under the sudden assault of light, slowly focusing her gaze on Trevelyan, who had knelt in front her. The human held her pinkie finger to the Elf's lips with a playful smile. "Are you still my little toy?" she asked, and Sera sucked the finger in. She released it with a soft nip and a smile.

The human reached behind the thief's back and untied the belt, letting it fall to the ground behind her. Sera rubbed her wrists for a moment, more out of reflex than anything. "That was amazing" she breathed out, putting her arms around Megan's neck and kissing her passionately.

"I enjoyed myself very much, my little toy." the human said between kisses, running her hands up and down Sera's back, cradling her with a gentleness that was quite a contrast to her earlier behaviour. They kept on exchanging kisses and caresses for a little while, occasionally coming up for air.

"I'm tired now. And my room is far. And it's so cold in the castle" Sera said plaintively, pouting at the Free Marcher. Megan smiled. "Come to my bed then, little toy. I'll keep you warm." She picked up the Elf and carried her to the bed, laying down beside her. The lay in silence for a moment, looking at each other, Megan running her fingers over the bruises she had made on her little toy's skin.

"Thank you. I needed that", the human said unexpectedly, and Sera snorted at the comment. "What? You needed to beat me up?" she retorted with a giggle that turned into a wince when Trevelyan poked one of her bruises. "You had it coming. Little pest", she said, holding up a scolding finger.

Sera harboured a wicked grin of her own and suddenly launched herself at the Inquisitor, wrestling the woman onto her back and burrowing into her neck, biting down swiftly before she could react.

"Ow!" the human exclaimed, pushing the Elf away and feeling at her neck. "That's going to leave a mark, you know" she said with annoyance, but Sera looked completely unrepentant. "Turn about's fair play, your Worship" she teased, earning a glare from the human.

"I think I'll have to come up with something more creative to properly express my displeasure with you", the glare was threatening, but the smile and tone were teasing. "I look forward to it", Sera replied as she snuggled against Megan, the two drifting off into a satisfied, slightly sore slumber.


	3. When Push Comes to Shove

When Push Comes to Shove

The following morning, Megan awoke to find herself alone in bed. She squinted against the bright sun rays coming in from the balcony door as she sat up, looking around the room. Sera's clothes were gone and the only reminder she had of last night's game was the stinging on her neck, where Sera had bitten her.

She felt a little disappointed that the thief had walked out on her, but then that was usually how it went with play sessions: build up to the game, play, rest and part ways. She lay back down and draped an arm over her eyes. It would be a little awkward to see Sera in the castle later. She sighed wistfully as she remembered last night's events.

The Elf had looked so beautiful as she knelt on the floor. And the way she startled and squirmed with each blow. Megan smiled to herself: the nasty little thing liked it rough. She heard the door open and the sound of soft footsteps making their way up the stairs. She sat up once more and was surprised to see it was Sera.

"Good morning" she said, unable to suppress a pleased smile. "Hey" was the reply she got as the Elf climbed into bed next to her, holding two bottles. One small clear one filled with a yellow liquid and another dark, larger one. She couldn't identify the contents of either. "Drinking this early in the day, Sera?" she asked, looking at the bottles in her hands.

"Mmh, mmh" was the reply as Sera took a large swig from the dark bottle, smacking her lips in contentment. "The pass is clear. We got a fresh supply of food and booze this morning" she said by way of explanation, taking another long draught from the bottle.

"What's in that one?" Trevelyan asked, pointing at the smaller bottle. It seemed to be filled with an oil of some kind. Sera uncorked the bottle, placed her fingertip on the mouth and turned it upside down. She righted the bottle and extended her hand toward Trevelyan's neck, rubbing the unknown substance on the bite she had left the night before.

"It's lavender oil. It will help it heal" she explained as she finished applying the oil and replaced the cork on the bottle. "Mmh. Thank you. May I return the favour?" she asked and made to take the bottle, but Sera held it away. "I already took care of that, your Worship. Another time" she said, and Megan could not repress a sudden surge of joy at the implication. She said nothing however and got out of bed.

Sera lay on her side as she watched the human get dressed and enjoyed the view. There was no denying the Inquisitor was a fine specimen. "So, the pass is clear, is it? Good. We'll be able to send a scouting party out. I heard there is trouble in the Storm Coast that we need to take care of".

Sera shuddered at the thought. She was not looking forward to encountering demons again. "Those things are so damn ugly" she commented, and she heard a soft laugh from the human. "Demons? That they are. The smell is not the most pleasant thing in the world either" Trevelyan added, sitting down on the bed to pull her boots on.

A question began to form in Sera's mind as she thought on the human's words. She let her mind wander to their past conversations, such as they were, and she came to a realization. "Don't you ever swear?" she asked, catching the human off guard. "Well, that came out of nowhere" Megan said.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear. Even when you're really mad." Sera continued, looking wonderingly at the human. "You don't even say stuff like 'Maker's breath' or 'Andraste's flames' like Cassandra does".

Trevelyan thought for a moment and chuckled softly. "I guess I don't. My mother did not approve of that kind of language" she revealed, and Sera's curiosity was piqued. This was the first time the Inquisitor had ever talked about her family.

"What is she like? Your mother I mean?" Sera pressed, wondering if she would get an answer. She did. "She is stern, devout and more concerned with the family's status than the happiness of her children." There was definite bitterness in Megan's voice and a resentful frown on her face.

She went on before Sera could interrupt. "My father, though, he was different. People used to say he was rude and aloof, but really it was because he couldn't be himself with anyone. He told me once that there's nothing worse than sharing something you love only to be met with ridicule and mockery." she finished, her eyes unfocused and a gentle smile on her lips as she remembered her father.

Sera was struggling with whether to ask the question echoing through her brain or not, part of her dreading the answer. "When you say 'things he liked' do you mean…?" she asked tentatively, unsure how to phrase the rest.

The human's eyebrows shot up as she caught on to what the Elf was implying, a mixture of amusement and discomfort on her face. It was an interesting blend. "I… I really have no idea. And to be frank I don't want to know the answer." she exclaimed with a shudder.

Still the Elf could not stop her silly tongue from forming the next words: "So, tying people up and beating them with a riding crop is fine if you do it, but if your old man does it it's objectionable?" That earned her a look of exasperation.

"Sera. He was my _father_. There are things I do _not _need to know about him. That includes his sexual preferences" Megan half shouted, sounding scandalised. "Well, you know he and your mother…" Sera began teasingly, but was interrupted by a yelp of outrage and mortification.

Megan grabbed the Elf by the shoulders, stood her up and began to push her in the direction of the door. "Right. Enough of that. Let's go down to breakfast!" the flustered human said and Sera obliged, giggling along the way. They paused for a moment when they reached the door.

"People are going to talk, you know" the Inquisitor said, looking intently at the Elf. "I don't care" Sera replied, smiling. "Good. Neither do I". Sera opened the door and they walked out together, making their way to the great hall where they found other early risers already seated at the main table.

Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Dorian were in the middle of a conversation and enjoying breakfast when they spotted the approaching pair. The conversation died down and Megan felt a little self conscious as she took her seat at the head of the table, muttering a quick 'good morning' as she filled her plate and began to eat. Sera went a little further down and sat down quietly, flashing a bright smile at the others.

Leliana was quick to notice the bruise on the Inquisitor's neck, but wisely chose not to mention it as she resumed talking to her friend, who was seated across from her. The mark was likewise observed by Dorian, who merely gave Sera a conspiratory wink. The diplomat also took notice and quickly raised her napkin to her lips to conceal a smile, exchanging an amused look with the spymaster.

The Seeker was just as observant as the others, but unfortunately not quite as discreet. "What happened to your neck?" she asked with a touch of concern. Leliana and Josephine simultaneously raised a hand to their face in exasperation. Cassandra had a knack for asking questions best left unuttered.

"Mosquito bite" was all the Inquisitor said, and a second later she received a spoonful of scrambled eggs right in the face. Trevelyan leveled a chilling glare at the Elf, who was giving as good as she got.

"I mean, wasp sting", Trevelyan corrected herself, using her napkin to wipe away the runny mess that had dribbled down her front. Sera smiled satisfactorily and returned her attention to her food, lady Montilyet bit down on her napkin in an effort to stifle her laughter while Leliana sucked her lips in and breathed deeply through her nose to do the same. Dorian was pulling at his mustache with one hand, a smirk playing on his lips as he too fought to retain his composure.

By that time the Seeker had caught on and quickly bolted down the rest of her food, stood up, bid good day to her companions and beat a hasty retreat, a blush coloring her cheeks. She did _not _want to know.

The spymaster was the first to recover from her mirth. "Now that the pass is clear, I will send our scouts out to the Storm Coast, as you instructed, Inquisitor" she said, finishing her own breakfast and taking her leave. Lady Montilyet bade them all good day and left in her turn, heading off to her office to take care of some paperwork.

That left the Tevinter mage in the company of the two women, who were suspiciously avoiding talking to each other. "I must say, your Worship, you are looking quite radiant this morning. I take it you slept well?" he teased, earning a glare that left him completely unfazed. The Inquisitor's infamous temper had never intimidated him. However, he was quite surprised to see _Sera _glaring at him too.

The Elf had felt an unexpected stab of jealousy when she had heard Dorian refer to Trevelyan as 'your Worship'. 'Only _I_ get to call her that', she thought mutinously, giving the mage a withering stare. The young man didn't quite know what to make of this. One shrew was bad enough, but if the normally cheerful Elf became one too… "But I guess it is none of my business. I bid you good day" he said, giving a gentlemanly bow to the Inquisitor, then to the thief, and left them alone. Perhaps the commander was up and about.

Now that they were alone, Sera got up from her chair and went to sit near the Inquisitor. The human was looking at her with a measure of amusement. She leaned close to the Elf's ear. "Are you feeling jealous, little toy?" she whispered, exhaling softly to let her warm breath caress Sera's ear. The Elf shivered a little and let out a small moan, but she didn't answer.

"You are behaving quite badly today. First you left me to wake up to a cold bed, started drinking before the sun was even up, denied me the pleasure of treating your bruises, said those horrible things about my parents, embarrassed me in front of my inner circle and now you are acting jealous. How ever shall I _punish _you for all this?" Megan whispered, taking a small nip at the Elf's ear for each 'crime'.

Sera was trembling with excitement as she listened, feeling that familiar heat gather in her nether regions. The way Megan had said the word 'punish' had given her a jolt of pleasure that made her want to bend over the table and let the woman have her way with her right in the middle of the great hall, onlookers be damned. If anything, the thought aroused her further.

"I can see you are willing to repent. Come with me to the under croft. I will need your help to devise the proper tools". There was that seductive tone again that made Sera go hard and soft at the same time. It should not be allowed to sound so sexy while threatening to torture someone. And she should have her head examined for being so eager to be tortured.

The pair made their way downstairs, although Sera complained a little about the cold. "You don't like the cold, do you?" Trevelyan asked innocently. Too innocently. It caused the Elf to tense with trepidation. "I'll take that as a yes. But fear not, I have something quite different in mind for today", the human said reassuringly, but it did little to ease the thief's fears. "Right. I should feel better because you just want to make me feel pain and not cold." she said sarcastically, but even so she could not suppress a little shock of arousal when she said 'pain'.

They reached the under croft and Trevelyan instructed her to take a seat while she browsed the various tools and materials in the forge. Sera huddled close to the fire as she watched the human pick up and put down instruments, assessing them for the game to come. She picked up a vicious-looking pair of pliers and held them up, glancing sideways at the Elf. Sera paled at the sight and Trevelyan put the tool back down.

'I know what you're doing' Sera thought as Trevelyan took a hammer this time, hitting her palm with the steel head and gave the Elf another sideways glance. 'You're trying to scare me, you evil bitch. Well, fuck you.' she continued her mental rant. The Inquisitor selected a long iron nail this time. 'And fuck me for enjoying it' she groused internally, watching as the human approached her with her latest selection.

"Stand up, little toy' she ordered, and Sera complied even as she eyed the nail warily. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking. Trevelyan caressed her cheek softly and placed her index finger against her lips. Sera licked the finger obediently and felt herself calm down. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." she told her. "Now drop your trousers and bend over the chair", she instructed, and once again Sera did as she was told.

The Elf was worried for a moment that someone would walk in, but the Inquisitor had locked and barred the door. There was no danger of them being interrupted. Or of her escaping, she thought with renewed nervousness. She jumped a little when she felt Megan's finger stroke her labia.

"Have you ever been with a man, Sera?" she asked unexpectedly, continuing the stroking motion. "No" the Elf answered, wondering where this was going. Trevelyan pushed her finger inside her, and Sera bit her lip with delight. "Have you ever had a phallic object inside you?"

Sera had to force her attention away from the finger that was now moving in and out of her. "What's that mean?" she asked, honestly ignorant of the word. Trevelyan laughed slightly and pushed another finger in, extracting a satisfied sigh from her toy. "Something that is shaped like a man's penis" she explained, spreading her fingers apart to stretch the Elf's inner walls.

Sera moaned and gripped the back of the chair as she once again struggled to focus on the question. "No" was all she could say as the human turned her wrist, stretching her further. "Good. Now let me see…" she began, withdrawing her fingers and inserting the blunt end of the nail inside the Elf.

Sera protested a little at the removal of the fingers, but she was distracted by the cold metal sliding slowly inside her. The Inquisitor hadn't lied; it didn't hurt. But it was _cold_. After a short while she felt the head of the nail block against something inside her, and Trevelyan pushed a little more to make sure it had gone as far as it could go.

"Does this hurt?" she asked, holding the nail in place. Sera had to admit it didn't. She could barely feel the thing now that it had warmed up a bit, in fact. "Alright. You may put your trousers back on" the human said as she pulled the nail out, holding it in firmly between her fingers. Sera pulled her trousers up and watched as Trevelyan used a file to make a mark in the nail. She wasn't sure what the Inquisitor intended, but she felt slightly apprehensive and very, very eager to find out.

"That will be all, my little toy. You may go about your business for the day, I have work to do now. Come to my chambers tonight after dinner and you shall receive your come-uppance for your antics." This pronouncement was punctuated by a playful smack on her rump that made Sera giggle. "Yes, your Worship", she said and turned to make her way out, but the human suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Sera placed her arms around Megan's neck and returned the kiss, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue out invitingly. Trevelyan took the invitation and deepened the kiss, one hand reaching down to grope at the Elf's crotch, stroking and squeezing. Sera moaned deeply, letting her own hands roam along the human's body. She thought the Inquisitor had become overwhelmed by desire and could not wait any longer to play with her toy, but her own lust clouded mind had discounted how much of a tease Megan was.

Just as Sera was about to cross the finish line, Trevelyan abruptly pulled away, straightening her clothes and hair as she did so, looking completely unbothered by their heavy make out session. "One more thing, my little toy. I _forbid _you from pleasuring yourself today", she said warningly, holding her index to Sera's lips once again.

Sera whined at this latest command, her body throbbing all over from frustrated desire, but at length she complied, taking the finger into her mouth and licking it lusciously, moaning for added effect. If she had to spend the whole day feeling hot and unfulfilled, at least she would not be the only one. "Very good. Now be off" Trevelyan ordered, turning away from the Elf and gathering materials on the workbench.

Sera stuck her tongue out at the human and went to the door, but as she opened it she heard the Inquisitor call out to her. "I'll be taking that impertinence into account while I work." she said, not even bothering to turn around. Sera wondered how she could possibly have known, but decided not to inquire. She was having enough trouble restraining the urge to jump Trevelyan's bones right then and there, it would be best to stay away from temptation for a while.

To say that time slowed to a crawl for Sera would be an understatement. She tried to keep herself busy throughout the day, but her mind kept wandering to what would happen tonight. She thought she might go to the tavern to pass the time, but if she got drunk she would be in no state to fully enjoy what the Inquisitor had in store for her.

She tried going to the courtyard to get a little target practice in, but her mind kept wandering and it caused her aim to go off. To top it all off, ever since Trevelyan had explained the word 'phallic' to her and pushed that nail inside her, her eyes kept focusing on long, straight objects. She had never noticed before how many things could be called 'phallic'.

'And tonight, she's going to put something long and hard inside you, and move it in and out…' that little voice she hated so much returned, sounding out of breath and tremendously aroused. Sera felt her groin heat up again, and she was tempted to find a quiet place to relieve the pressure, but that damned voice kept her in line.

'She's going to be disappointed if you do that. So disappointed that she might not feel like playing at all…" it warned, and the thought made Sera stop dead in her tracks. She wouldn't actually do that, would she? Call off the game entirely if Sera disobeyed? "What am I saying? Of course she would!" she exclaimed aloud, startling the Seeker who was also practicing against a very unfortunate dummy.

The Elf could not help but notice the sword the woman was holding and, most importantly, its shape. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Are you alright, Sera?" Cassandra asked in a concerned tone. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy. Feeling a little restless, is all" she said hurriedly, not at all interested in explaining _why _she was restless.

Cassandra held out a hand and placed it comfortingly on the Elf's shoulder, but the touch had the opposite of its intended effect. Sera was so charged with pent up lust that the contact almost made her pass out. Now the Seeker was looking decidedly worried. Sera hastily backed away from her when the woman made to put an arm around her. "I'm fine! Really! I just need… to be alone for a while!" the Elf said quickly and made a run for it, going to hide in her room.

"Ugh, why isn't it dinner time yet?" she moaned as she sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth. 'Damn the Inquisitor, damn her, damn her, damn her!' she thought viciously, exercising every ounce of willpower she had to refrain from disregarding the command she had been given. The woman wasn't even in the room and she was driving her into a frenzy of lust. "Oh fuck, she's good!" she groaned, biting her lip as she prayed for patience.

At last, at long, long last, dinner time came. Sera arrived at the table the inner circle shared, but she did not see the Inquisitor there. Before she could ask about it, she felt a hand land on her shoulder and, once again, she turned to see the spymaster standing there. The Orlesian had a smile on her face that was very reminiscent of a cat. "I have a message for you. The Inquisitor is feeling unwell and has retired for the night." she said simply and walked away. Sera thought she heard her giggle to herself, but she didn't care.

'Mercy! Sweet mercy!' was all she could think as she raced to the Inquisitor's chambers. The door was unlocked and she hurried inside, taking the steps two at a time to reach the landing.

"Ah, there you are, my little toy" the human said pleasantly, turning to face the panting Elf. Sera paused to catch her breath and look around the room. She noticed two things that weren't there before: there was a white sheet covering something in the middle of the room and a wooden box at the end of the bed. She was still breathing heavily as she began to approach the Inquisitor, who was leaning against the wall, her hands clasped in front of her, looking utterly relaxed.

'Unfair', The Elf thought with a twinge of anger that faded quickly when Megan crooked her finger to beckon her closer, which she did with all haste. "Have you been a good girl and done as I ordered?" the human queried, looking intently into Sera's eyes. "Yes, your Worship." the Elf whispered, her breath catching in her throat when Megan caressed her cheek and slipped a finger inside her mouth.

"I'm proud of you, my little toy", she said in that impossibly sexy voice of hers. "Now take off your clothes so I can give you your punishment, as well as your reward." she said, taking her finger away. Sera struggled a bit with her clothes as they were clinging to her skin. She had begun to sweat, she noticed. Once she was naked, Trevelyan took a moment to admire her. The human walked behind her, running her hands on the soft, slightly damp skin. She then guided Sera so that she bent over the bed, facing the mysterious wooden box.

Megan gave her a slight smack on the buttocks and leaned over to open the box. What she saw made the Elf quiver with excitement. There were six metal rods in the box, each with variations in the shape, but there was only one thought going through Sera's head. 'She's going to stick one of these inside you, and it's probably going to hurt, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it" she thought, clenching her fists into the bed sheet.

"Let's see" the human began, running her fingers along the first rod, which was perfectly smooth with a rounded tip. "No, that is a bit too tame. You deserve something harsher for your behaviour this morning." she commented and moved on to the next, this one with ridges along the length, but still with a smooth tip.

"Mmh. Tempting, but I think you can handle a bit more", she said, spanking Sera again and prompting a mewl from her toy. She ran a finger along the length of the third rod. That one was square shaped and smooth, with rounded corners and small bumps on the tip. "That one would be fun, but I think we can do better" Trevelyan continued, teasing Sera's clit with her finger. The Elf trembled as she looked at the next three offerings. Those looked _nasty_.

"How would you like that one?" The Inquisitor asked, caressing the fourth piece of metal. Another square one, with ridges along the length and smaller bumps at the top. Sera hummed and squirmed, her eyes wandering to the final rod. Megan followed her gaze. "Oh? You want that one? You must feel very guilty if you want such a harsh punishment" she commented, arousal slipping into her voice as she picked up the last instrument.

It was shaped like a hexagon, with a diamond pattern on the length and short blunt spikes at the top. The Inquisitor held it to Sera's mouth and caressed her lips with it. The Elf stuck out her tongue and ran it along the cold metal, feeling the indentations. There were no sharp edges so there was no danger of drawing blood , but it would definitely hurt. The thought made her shiver, but she wasn't afraid. She had been looking forward to this all day.

"Are you still my little toy?" came the now familiar question, and Sera eagerly took the offered finger into her mouth. She expected Megan to put the thing inside her right there, but the human stepped away towards the object covered by the sheet.

She pulled the cloth away to reveal two chairs facing each other, one of which was very peculiar looking. It had no back piece and Sera immediately noticed the manacles on the arm rests. So, she was to be restrained again. She looked on as Trevelyan screwed the wicked metal rod on the seat, securing it in place with a loud click that made the Elf shiver.

'She must have been working on that thing all day', she noted. There was another metal contraption on what she guessed was the front, with a smaller rod sticking out towards the middle of the chair. She was wondering what that was for when she was snapped out of her reverie by another slap on the bum.

"Pay attention, little toy. Now come here and have a seat" the human instructed, pointing to the chair. The Elf took a deep, steadying breath and walked over to the fiendish chair. Megan helped her position herself over the seat, clapping the manacles shut over her wrists in the process.

There was a protective layer of cloth on the inside, shielding the Elf from the cold metal. It felt surprisingly comfortable. "Almost ready", Megan said, producing the bottle of lavender oil Sera had left in her room, pouring a bit on the steel rod and rubbing it all over, thoroughly coating the implement. The thing glistened in the fire light, looking strangely threatening. Almost like it was eager to torment the young Elf's tender flesh. Sera shook her head to clear it of that thought. She was doing a good job of scaring herself.

"Well, sit down then", the human whispered seductively, gently pushing down on Sera's shoulders. Sera shivered as she slowly lowered herself towards the rod, jumping when she felt it press against her heated skin. Trevelyan reached down to part her labia, helping her take it in.

The Elf had to stop when she felt those spikes push against her. They were blunt, but they still hurt a bit, and she noticed another problem. "It doesn't fit" she said meekly, wondering if they would have to stop the game already. "It will. You just need to relax and push down a bit harder." Trevelyan instructed, and Sera saw that she had sat down in her own chair, her hands supporting the Elf's thighs as she faced her.

"Now, take a deep breath and just let it… slide in." the human instructed, stroking the thief's thighs soothingly. Sera winced as she obeyed, still feeling her flesh resisting the intrusion when suddenly steel won against flesh and she felt the rod penetrate her. She gasped and exclaimed in pain, trying to get used to the feeling. The diamond pattern on the sides was biting at the sensitive skin, making it difficult to take the rod further in. She heard Megan give a lustful, contented sigh.

"Did that hurt, my little toy?" she asked, sounding very much like she knew the answer was yes, and happy about it. 'Bitch', Sera thought with gritted teeth, but "Yes, your Worship" was what she said aloud. Now that she was getting used to it, the sensation wasn't all that unpleasant.

"Keep going then. You must accept your punishment _all the way _before you can have your reward", she said cryptically, taking her hands away from Sera's thighs so that she slid a little further down the steel length, whimpering as her insides were stretched. Finally, she felt the spikes connect with her cervix, the prodding sensation sending little sparks of both pain and pleasure coursing through her. She was not touching the chair, however. There was still half an inch or so until she could rest against it. Trevelyan had that evil grin dancing on her lips. Sera's eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"Good girl. Now, are you still my little toy?" the human asked, caressing Sera's lips with her thumb. The Elf waited a moment before taking the finger in, sucking at it slowly. She held Megan's gaze as she did, and the sight of her tormentor looking so _pleased _was all it took to persuade her to lower herself the rest of the way, shuddering as the pressure increased. She gasped and trembled as the spikes did their job. It hurt; quite a bit in fact. But through the pain, pleasure was beginning to emerge, fighting for dominance with the other sensation.

"Count to five, little toy", she heard the command, and she began to count. "One, two", she started, pausing to take a deep breath. "Three, four, aah! Five!" she finished and Trevelyan pushed her up, granting her a slight reprieve and allowing pleasure to win over pain for the time being. Sera closed her eyes and sighed, savouring the tingling deep inside her, the feel of the metal stretching her inner walls. "Mmh. Thank you, your Worship." she sighed, smiling a little. It had been worth waiting a whole day for this.

"Are you still my little toy?", The Inquisitor asked, this time holding both her index and middle fingers out to Sera. The Elf accepted the challenge and licked at the fingers, sucking them in even as she lowered herself again, feeling the pressure return. Megan began to thrust her fingers gently in and out of Sera's mouth, and the Elf began to move up and down along the metal shaft, feeling those little studs on the side dragging at her skin, keeping her thoroughly aware of their presence. She gave a sigh as she sank all the way down again, welcoming the returning pressure. The mix of pleasure and pain was evening out, making her feel a little light headed.

Megan took out her fingers, rubbed them on Sera's lips and took them away. She placed her hands on the Elf's hips. "Are you still my little toy?"

"Yes, your Worship" she replied, eager for more. "Brace yourself, then. Your punishment begins." The human said ominously, reaching down under the chair. Sera heard a loud 'click' and felt the rod turn inside her, startling a gasp out of her. The little prongs digging into her cervix in particular had delivered quite a jolt.

"Oh wow" was all she managed to say before she heard the clicking sound again, turning the rod the other way. She let her head fall back with a groan, allowing the Inquisitor to amuse herself at her expense. The rod turned left once, twice, then back to the right. Then left again. The metal's bite on her flesh was lessening as she grew wetter, pleasure slowly but surely taking over pain.

Trevelyan was not done, however. Once again she asked her question, and Sera completed the ritual by sucking on her finger, letting out a loud moan when Megan gave the rod a whole quarter turn. "Oh, bless you, your Worship", she mewled, and this time it was the human who shuddered. "Oh, you're a good girl!", she panted, reaching down with her other hand to take the other, smaller rod Sera had noticed earlier.

Megan placed the tip firmly against Sera's clitoris and gave it a turn. Sera gasped at the new sensation. "Oh fuck yes!" she cried out as the human began to work both implements on her, turning left and right, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, sometimes gently, sometimes harshly.

The Elf moaned and panted and screamed as she grew closer and closer, never taking her eyes away from Megan's, who was panting just as much as her. "Come for me, my little toy." she egged her on. "Show your mistress how much you love to suffer for her", she said with hooded eyes, her mouth parted as she kept turning the knobs.

The words, combined with the voice, and the sensations, and the look, did it. Sera gave a great shudder and screamed, pleasure taking over completely as she orgasmed. "Ah! Aaah! Yes!", she cried out, straining against the manacles as she climaxed, pushing down on the rod as hard she could, eager to please her mistress. With a final twist, Megan gave a shuddering sigh and bent over, surrendering to her own pleasure as she listened to her little toy's cries of ecstasy.

She recovered enough to release the captive Elf, helping her up gently from her seat and taking her into her lap. They sat in silence as they basked in the after glow, Megan caressing Sera's skin gently, sometimes leaning in for a kiss.

Sera was still slightly cross eyed from the experience. "Oh, man. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow morning." the Elf complained, but she sounded rather satisfied. Still panting, Megan held up her little finger, but Sera grabbed her wrist and proceeded to take each of her fingers into her mouth, one after the other. As she released the last one, she grinned at the stunned expression on the human's face.

"I will always be your little toy, your Worship." she said earnestly, leaning down to cradle her head on Megan's shoulder. "Always" she sighed, closing her eyes in exhaustion. The Inquisitor's hold tightened around her, and Sera felt Megan's lips on her forehead. "My little toy." she whispered softly. "My little darling." she said with another kiss. "My dear little Sera" she finally said, her eyes meeting the Elf's.

They held each other's gaze for a moment, smiling at one another, neither willing to break the silence. Eventually, once they were both recovered from their exertions, Megan carried Sera to a corner of the room where a tub full of hot water awaited. She lowered the Elf in and disrobed before joining her.

She cradled the young woman close once more. "You will need to clean that chair too, you know." the Elf teased, pillowing her head on the human's breasts. "It can wait. I'm more interested in taking care of you now. Besides, I don't want you stinking up the bed." the human fired right back.

Sera giggled. "How are you feeling?" Megan asked. "Down there?" she clarified before the Elf could reply. Sera winced a bit as she touched her there. "Sore. But I'll live."

"Shall I kiss it better?" Megan queried, a playful smile back on her lips. Sera's face became alight with glee. "I think licking might be better." she said, standing up and parting her legs to give access to the human.

Megan smiled up at her. "This might take a while." she said and gave a long lick upwards. Sera sighed and closed her eyes. "Take all the time you need, your Worship".


	4. The Long Stretch

The Long Stretch

After their last 'play session', the Inquisitor had insisted that Sera needed a break to 'properly recover', as she had put it, so their encounters became rather tame and mundane for a while. A long while. The Inquisitor had taken them out on the field to exterminate demons, mutated Templars and possessed mages. They also got a honeycomb for a fellow who said something about trapping a gnome and patching up his boat. That had been weird.

Between the fighting, the searching and the fetching, they were too exhausted at the end of the day to want to do anything beyond eat supper and sleep. Besides, Sera felt she gathered too many bruises during their travels to want to add to them during their down time.

They were now on their way back to Skyhold; it was only a day's ride from their present camp. That was the up side. The down side was that Trevelyan had decided to bring along the seeker and _Varric_ of all people. Sera liked the Dwarf well enough, but with the rumours floating around about her and the Inquisitor... Their trip had lasted a couple of months and taken them in many strange and exotic locations, with amazing new sights every day. The conversation was not quite so varied, unfortunately.

Varric had taken every possible opportunity to tease the two women about their relationship, and particularly about the screams heard coming from the Inquisitor's chambers a couple of days before their departure. Surprisingly, it was Megan who remained cool under the scrutiny while Sera lost her temper. Although on that particular morning, neither woman had much patience.

"So, last night, were you having a bad dream or were you just having a good time?" the Dwarf teased. Trevelyan seemingly ignored him while Sera got on the defensive. "What's it to you?" she asked, feeling extremely annoyed. It probably had something to do with the fact that the first guess was the correct one. She'd had a horrifying nightmare about a demon tearing her to pieces, eating her and drinking her blood. She had been unable to get back to sleep, and Megan had stayed up to keep her company, holding her close to comfort her.

Sera was tempted to smack the Dwarf for reminding her of the ordeal, but something happened that made it unnecessary. Megan lifted the Dwarf's helmet and slapped a large, wet, sticky and smelly handful of sludge on his head, then put the helmet back. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Varric asked indignantly, wiping at the mess that was running down his face and into his eyes."

"It's about time for a break. And that way you'll be too busy to bother Sera or the seeker" was the explanation given, and the Dwarf stomped angrily toward a stream to wash off the stinking muck, followed by the women's amused laughter. Even Cassandra smirked at the joke as she found a quiet spot in the shade. The weather was a lot warmer down in the valley than up in the mountains. She watched silently as the Inquisitor sat down with the Elf on a fallen tree, her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and gently dabbing a handkerchief at her forehead. Cassandra smiled a little. 'They make a lovely couple' she thought, although she would never have admitted that out loud.

Meanwhile, Sera and Megan were discussing the unfortunate interruption to their rest, although Sera did not seem too happy about having to bring it up again. "Are you sure you are alright to continue? You hardly slept last night. If we need an extra day to get back to the castle, so be it", the human entreated, concern etched on her features as she wiped away the sweat pearling on Sera's brow. The sun was quite harsh that day.

The Elf shook her head, half irritated/half pleased by the fuss. "Hey, stop acting like you're my mother! I'm fine." She insisted, planting a kiss on Trevelyan's lips for emphasis. It did not work.

"Maybe you could take something to help you sleep tonight? Didn't you tell me you have a preparation for that?" the taller woman continued, her attentions now directed on Sera's neck. The Elf rolled her eyes with the air of someone whose patience was being stretched to its limits. "Yes, I could take some chamomile tea, but I won't. I'll sleep easier once we're back in the castle. I feel safe there." She added, snuggling into Megan's neck.

Trevelyan raised an eyebrow. "Do you, now? Even in my room?" she asked teasingly. Sera smiled to herself. "Especially in your room." She said. "Even in the penance chair?" came next, whispered so the others would not hear. Sera blushed a little at the mention of the Artificer's latest 'invention'. Megan had been making plans to modify it during their trip and Sera could not wait to test them out; especially the leather belts that would hold her helpless on the chair. She shivered a little in anticipation.

"Yes, even there. I _love_ the penance chair. I missed it during this trip." Sera whispered enticingly, gently nipping at the soft skin on the human's neck and working her way up to her ear. The Inquisitor laughed and pulled away, placing her thumb on Sera's lips. "Patience, my sweet. We'll be back soon and then.." she began but was interrupted by a mass of mud hitting the side of her face. "Get a room, ladies!" Varric's voice crowed, but Sera and Megan did not move from their seat and were still looking at each other even as mud trickled down the side of the human's face.

"Right. Shall we get him?" Megan inquired, and Sera nodded in approval. They stood as one and started to walk in the direction of the Dwarf. "Oy, Varric! Come here for a second" Sera called and the story teller took that as his cue to run away.

"Break's over, seeker! Let's go!" Sera shouted as she began to pursue the Dwarf. He was surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs. They kept up the chase for a good while, the women not really making all that much of an effort to catch Varric, who had to give up after half an hour or so to catch his breath.

"Mercy!" he pleaded, his face red from the exertion and sweat beading on his forehead. Sera gave him a playful shove as she walked past him, not looking all that tired for someone who had just run a couple of miles. Cassandra and the Inquisitor were not looking overly tired either, although the latter still had mud on her face.

"Shouldn't you wipe that off?" the seeker asked her, eyeing the mess on her leader's face. "It's rather refreshing, actually." was the answer she received, and the group resumed their journey towards Skyhold after they'd caught their breath.

After a few more hours of walking they reached the now familiar pass that would take them to the castle, all of them eager for some rest after their peregrinations, not to mention a bath and clean clothes. The group's armour was looking rather battered and in need of repairs too, although it was not that bad, all things considered, since they had two trap specialists with them.

Between Varric' and Megan' traps, most of their foes had been whittled down significantly by the time Cassandra had to step in and engage them directly. The seeker had been dubious at first of setting out with three rogues, but she had to admit their approach had been effective. Add in Sera's explosive tricks and really there had been little need for the warrior to be there.

"There it is!" Sera suddenly shouted as the castle appeared in the distance, and she set off at a run. "Race you there!" she called back over her shoulder. "Cheater! You took an early start!" Megan shouted back and sprinted after the Elf, leaving the Dwarf and the seeker behind. Neither of them were in that much of a hurry and they continued at a more leisurely pace.

"Not going to chase the lovebirds, seeker?" Varric asked, watching the pair running ahead of them. "Why would I? There is precious little to be happy about right now. Let them enjoy themselves." she commented, also looking at her leader pursuing the Elf, a soft smile playing on her lips. Varric got a teasing glint in his eyes. "That almost sounded sweet." the comment elicited an irritated huff from the woman. "Your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't dream of telling anyone that I saw you cooing over the sweethearts". This time he got an angry fist to the head, but his helmet protected him from the worst of it. Cassandra had not hit that hard anyway.

Meanwhile, Sera and Megan were continuing their race, and the human was slowly but surely gaining on the Elf. Sera could probably have kept her lead if she had not persisted in shouting challenges back at her lover, losing a few precious inches every time. "I'm going to catch you!" Megan yelled playfully, still gaining on the Elf. "Will not!" the Elf shouted back with a laugh.

The pair burst into the courtyard, still going at full speed and startling the people mingling in there. The Inquisitor chasing Sera was not an unusual sight, but the both of them smiling and laughing as she did so _was_. The human finally caught up with her quarry when they reached the door, skidding into the main hall with her arms wrapped around the giggling Elf.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Trevelyan exclaimed triumphantly, lifting Sera off the ground and hugging her as the younger woman laughed and kicked her legs in the air. Sera had started a half-hearted struggle to escape her captor when the spymaster approached them, raising an eyebrow at the childish display. "Did you have a good trip, Inquisitor?" she asked, watching as Sera kept squirming to break free of Megan's hold with little success.

"Good enough. Killed a few bad guys, closed a couple of tears, recruited a few agents. The usual" Megan replied. "And found some sweet loot!" Sera piped in, her head now stuck in the crook of the human's elbow. "Yes. That too." Trevelyan added, still not relinquishing her hold on her prey. Leliana watched the pair with amusement but made no comment on the antics. It made for a nice change from the way the two used to interact with one another.

"I am glad to hear your journey was productive, Inquisitor. Shall I gather the war council for a debriefing?" the Orlesian asked, still watching Sera's attempts to get away. She was not having much luck. "That can wait until the morning. For now I need a bath and a hot meal. I've had enough of jerky and hard tack for the time being." The Free Marcher explained, releasing Sera at long last. It might have had something to do with the fact that Sera had bitten her arm. She glared pointedly at the Elf, but only got an innocent grin in return.

Leliana suppressed a smile. "As you wish, Inquisitor. Until tomorrow then." she said and left them alone. Trevelyan turned to level another glare at the Elf. "That was a very naughty trick, young lady." she began, raising Sera's chin with a finger, watching as the Elf's expression shifted from a playful grin to an eager one. "That will earn you an hour on the penance chair." she finished, pressing her finger to Sera's lips, which the thief kissed. It was better not to make _too _much of a display in the great hall. "Yes, your Worship." Sera whispered back, and they made their way to the Inquisitor's chambers.

The following morning, Sera and Megan came down to breakfast together, a sight that was quickly becoming familiar, and sat down next to each other, conversing quietly. The rest of the inner council were gathered there too and some could not refrain from commenting. "How do you like that? Three months ago they couldn't stand each other." Iron Bull remarked, turning to look at the head of the table to see the two women were laughing together.

"I'll not complain. There has been a great deal less mischief in the castle since they got together." the ambassador commented. "I think there is still plenty of mischief happening. In the Inquisitor's chambers." Varric joked, earning a laugh from the Qunari and Blackwall. "I'll say. I heard some interesting sounds coming from there last night." The Grey Warden said lewdly, earning disapproving frowns from most of the ladies present. "Enough! Their affair does not concern us. If it keeps the Elf away from me, I shall be content." Vivienne reproached and left the table. The others kept gossiping about the Inquisitor and her lover, but the women in question were not paying attention to them.

"Alright. I have work to attend to now, but I'll see you tonight." Megan said as she stood up and bent down to kiss Sera on the lips. "See you tonight." the Elf said and lingered at the table, watching the human walk away with a dreamy look on her face. That little display was not lost on the others. "She's got it bad." Blackwall commented. "Who? Sera or the Inquisitor?" Iron Bull asked. "Both of them." Varric observed, and the men shared another laugh.

Sera still paid them no mind and left to go about her business for the day. Time would slow down again until evening, and she decided to keep herself busy by coming up with a few surprises of her own for Megan. She went to her room and rummaged through her vials of oils and essences. She was a pretty good alchemist and she was sure she had something in her pack that could enhance their games. She took a small packet of brown paper from her kit and opened it. Her eyes lit up as she studied the contents. "Ooh. Peppermint…"

For her part, the Inquisitor met with her advisors to conduct official business, dispatched a few agents, dealt with a few prisoners and signed a few papers.

Once she was done with her administrative duties, she retired to the under croft to work on more pleasant projects, namely a few surprises for her little toy. She was hard at work when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She hid her latest project and called for whoever it was to come in. It was one of the servants. "Your Worship, a courier has just arrived. He says he has something for you, from Bann Crowley." the man explained, looking a little uncomfortable. The Inquisitor notoriously hated to be interrupted when she worked.

"Very well, I will see him." Megan said and motioned for the man to lead the way. She followed him to the great hall, where a couple of unknown men were waiting under the watchful eye of the guards, one of them holding a large object covered in cloth. The Inquisitor sat in her throne and gestured for the messenger to say his piece. The man bowed to her and began to speak. "I come bearing a gift from my master, Bann Crowley, as a token of gratitude for your help." he said, bowing again as he finished. Megan smiled slightly at the display. 'He grovels nicely, I'll say that for him'

The man made a sign to his companion to remove the cloth, and the gift was revealed. Megan took a good look at the present and leaned forward in her seat, her hands clasped before her mouth as her mind raced. This had _potential_. "Ooh. A mirror."

The rest of the day passed quickly for the lovers; Megan tinkering in the under croft and Sera brewing in her room. Each was eager to surprise the other with their projects, looking forward to the night when they could be together again. Those two months on the road had afforded them little chance for intimacy with so many people around them in camp and the tent walls being so thin.

At long last, the sun set on Skyhold and Sera made her way to the Inquisitor's room, carrying a small package under her arm. She was curious to see what Megan would think of this. She opened the door and made her way up to the landing, finding Megan setting three small glasses on a table, all of them empty. There were also three bottles on the table, each of a different color. She recognised the bottle of cherry brandy and guessed that the other two also contained some sort of liquor.

"Hey." Sera said simply by way of greeting, walking over to the human. Trevelyan put her arms around her and kissed her long and hard on the lips. "Hey yourself, little toy." she said and went back for another kiss. Sera hummed with pleasure and opened her mouth to receive the other woman's tongue, placing her own arms around Trevelyan's neck and pressing her body closer to hers. Megan released her after a moment, bringing her hands ups to cradle the Elf's face.

"Ready to play, little toy?" she asked with a smile, stroking Sera's cheeks with her thumbs. "In a minute. I have something to show you." Sera said, taking a step back and sitting down on the couch, her little package in her lap. She opened it to reveal a few vials filled with oils: one green, one yellow and one pink. "What have you got there, then?" Megan asked, taking a seat beside the Elf.

"Just a few things to play with. This one" she began and held up the pink vial. "Is rose oil. It's good for relaxing." she explained and put the vial back down. Next she picked up the yellow bottle. "You'll remember this one. It's lavender oil. Useful for scrapes and bruises."

"And bites." Megan observed, earning a giggle from the Elf. "And this is peppermint oil." Sera said, holding up the green vial but not explaining further. The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow at her lover, noting the impish expression on her face. "And it is used for… what?" she asked, but Sera merely grinned in reply. That predatory look came upon the Free Marcher's face. "Tell me now, little toy." she ordered, leaning over Sera, forcing the Elf to lie back upon the couch.

"No."

"Tell me, or I shall have to use… forceful measures." she commanded again, and once more Sera refused. "Very well then. You leave me no choice. Remove your clothes." she said and stood up, retrieving a box Sera had not noticed before. Sera complied with the order and stripped quickly, impatient to find out what new game Megan had come up with.

"Turn around." the human instructed and Sera did as she was bid, feeling a rope being looped around her arms. Megan secured the binding and guided the Elf back on the couch, lifting her legs up to rest on the seat. She then proceeded to wrap the rope around her thighs, then brought the binding around her upper arms.

"Well, this is interesting." Sera commented as she tested the binds, and found that she could not bring her legs together. She felt a twinge of nerves as her anticipation built up. She had never been quite this helpless against Megan before. She found the idea rather thrilling.

The Inquisitor had brought the small round table to the side and she was now filling the glasses, each from a different bottle. One was bright red, the cherry brandy, another soft amber and the last one had a dark purple colour. She could not identify the other drinks. Sera wondered what Megan intended to do with that.

The human placed the box on the couch next to Sera and reached inside to retrieve two belts that were far too small to fit around anyone's waist. The belts had three metal loops sewn into them, and connected to those loops were tiny little chains that ended with delicate clamps. The Elf was at a loss as to where these would go, but she began to suspect their purpose soon enough as Trevelyan fitted a belt to each of her thighs.

The human paused for a moment, dipped her finger into the glass of cherry brandy and brought it up to Sera's lips. "Are you still my little toy?" she asked, and Sera accepted the offer, sucking the finger in and savouring the taste of the liquor. She rather liked that little addition to their ritual.

Megan knelt down in front the Elf and took one of the clamps in her hand. She grabbed the upper corner of the Elf's left outer lip and spread it out. She then closed the clamp on the yielding flesh, now held firmly in place by the cold metal. Sera shivered a little in discomfort, more from the cold than the pinch. Megan repeated the motion twice more on that side, then secured the other side and soon the young Elf found herself thoroughly exposed. Her outer labia was being held open by the clamps, leaving the hot, pink flesh utterly open to assault. She trembled a bit and tried to close her legs, but the rope held fast and she was thwarted.

Trevelyan smiled up at her and leaned down between Sera's legs, gently kissing and licking at her most sensitive bits. Sera still felt a bit apprehensive even as she enjoyed the attentions, suspecting that Megan had more than elaborate cunnilingus on her mind. She was right.

The human stood up again and dipped her finger in the amber liquid, foregoing the question as she presented it to Sera. The Elf took the finger and took in the new flavour: whisky. She licked her lips in delight after Trevelyan had withdrawn her hand. The Elf wondered if she could get drunk this way. It would certainly take a while.

Megan took another item from the box and Sera could not for the life of her find a name for the thing. It consisted of some sort of round buckle with three more of those little chains dangling from it, also ending with clamps but these were round rather than straight. She noticed they each had a small screw at the top. 'What are you going to do with that?' she pondered silently, and she got her answer a moment later when Megan fitted them on her.

Two of the clamps were placed around each of her nipples and the Inquisitor turned the screw to secure them in place. Sera could feel small metal teeth dig into her skin, but they were blunted so as not to injure her. There was one clamp left to place, and Megan held it up, twirling it between her fingers as she looked sideways at her captive.

"Can you guess where this is going, little toy?" she asked nonchalantly, but her eyes were fixed on the Elf's face. Sera gulped a bit and, unable to help it, cast her eyes down towards her exposed vulva. Trevelyan gave her one of those wicked smiles. "Smart girl." she commented as she reached down, clamped the implement around the Elf's clitoris and gave the screw a few turns to close it firmly around the sensitive organ.

Sera winced at the sudden pull on her nipples. The chains were just a bit too short and she could feel the device tugging from the three points. The buckle was resting on her chest, just below her rib cage. "Wow. I'd hate to see what you'd come up with if you actually wanted to hurt someone. Ow!" Sera commented as Megan tugged at the buckle, sending little jolts of pain shooting in the three trapped nubs.

"Stay in character, little toy. I am trying to extract information from you, after all." the human scolded, but then she gently stroked Sera's hair in reassurance. "Nng. Evil bitch." the Elf gritted out as Megan left her field of vision for a moment. She came back after a short while with a full length mirror, which she placed against the edge of the couch in front of Sera. She then moved behind the couch and placed her hands on the Elf's shoulders. Sera now had a very good view of her predicament.

Her sex was held wide open by the belts and clamps, and she could now see that the buckle connecting her nipples to her clit had little knobs on it. Three of them to be precise. She shivered as the implication sunk in. She breathed out heavily as she forced herself to relax. Megan dipped her finger in the glass of cherry brandy and offered it to Sera, who took it in. She had yet to taste the purple drink. She wondered when Megan would get to it.

"Alright then. Are you ready to tell me what peppermint oil is for?" the human queried, and Sera shook her head in refusal. "As you wish." And she bent down to give one of the knobs on the buckle a turn, increasing the pull on Sera's left nipple and, due to them being connected, her right nipple and clitoris as well. Sera bit her lip a little as she watched in the mirror, her eyes darting between the contraptions and Megan, who was watching with that smile of hers.

"Still not willing to talk?" she asked again, and once more Sera refused. This time Trevelyan turned the other two knobs, tightening the chains' pull on all three ends. The buckle was no longer touching her skin, Sera observed. Megan alternated between turning the knobs and plucking at the chains, stopping only to offer her victim a taste of alcohol once in a while. She still had not touched the purple drink, and curiosity was eating away at Sera even as pain and pleasure began their struggle for dominance.

There was no relief to be had this time. Trevelyan never loosened the chains and the only sort of reprieve she gave Sera was when she stopped pulling at the buckle or chains, granting short relief if only by contrast. The human soaked her finger in the whisky and gave Sera another taste. The Elf sucked at it greedily, the constant pressure never allowing pleasure to gain the upper hand, but she could feel it build up alongside the pain, ready to overtake it at any moment. If Megan released her now…. She would have the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Her head started to swim at the thought. 'Come on. I'm almost there.' she whined internally, moaning as she licked and sucked the finger in her mouth.

Megan gave all three knobs a final turn, the clamps digging their blunt teeth into the sensitive nubs and extracting a loud moan from her little toy. Any more and they would slip off, freeing the tormented flesh and allowing pleasure to flood in to replace pain. It was time for the final play.

Megan went back to the front of the couch and moved the mirror aside, standing with her hands behind her back as she watched the squirming Elf. "Are you still my little toy?" she asked and took up the glass containing the dark purple liquid at last. She held it up against Sera's mouth, surprising the Elf at the sudden change in the ritual.

"The whole thing?" she whimpered, wondering what it could mean. Trevelyan merely looked at her with renewed intensity and Sera shivered once more. She opened her mouth silently and Megan tipped the contents into her mouth, allowing the Elf to taste the new liquor. 'Blackberry' she thought. 'Strong too. What are you going to do now?' she wondered silently as she swallowed and watched Megan grab the buckle again, but she did not move beyond that.

"Ready?" she asked, causing the Elf to tense up. The human took that as her cue and yanked the whole thing off. Sera screamed loudly at the sharp pain, but the scream quickly turned to moans as pleasure rushed in to fill the void now that she was freed from the pressure. Megan knelt down once more and added to her lover's ecstasy with her tongue and lips, gently removing the clamps one by one as she savoured Sera's climax.

The Elf threw her head back and strained against her bonds, her entire body quivering as the built up tension slowly eased, slumping as the last bit of pleasure was wrung from her by Megan's expert tongue. The human quickly undid the ropes restraining her and lay on the couch behind her still recovering lover, trailing kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Was that too much?" she asked worriedly, now running her hands up and down Sera's arms and legs to soothe the areas reddened by the rope's bite. Sera rolled on her side to face Megan and kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue in, giving Megan a taste of blackberry and getting a taste of herself in return. She found the combination pleasant and heady.

"I'm fine, your Worship." she said as she came up for air, snuggling closer to the human with a satisfied sigh. "That was something else." she added after a moment. "Where'd you get the mirror?"

"A fortuitous gift that arrived today. I thought you would enjoy the view." Megan explained, now massaging Sera's neck gently. Sera giggled a bit at the attention. "Now who's out of character? Mother hen." she teased, getting a blush in response, which made her laugh harder.

"You know it's only a game. I'd rather die than _actually _hurt you. I lo…" Megan protested, but she caught herself as she realized what she had begun to say. Sera shivered again, but this time for a very different reason. She had no doubt what it was the Inquisitor had meant to say, and the pair stared at each other uncomfortably for a while.

Megan tried changing the subject. "So, are you going to tell me what peppermint oil is for now?" she asked, hoping Sera would accept the deviation in the conversation. She should have known better.

"I'll tell you that when you finish that sentence." Sera challenged somewhat breathlessly. She really wanted to hear those words, but the mood was gone now. Megan sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Are… if you're feeling fine, maybe we should go to bed. I'm tired." she said, and Sera saw that neither of them would get their answers tonight.

Sera was worried for a moment that Trevelyan would ask her to leave and go sleep in her own room, but they went to bed together and Megan held her close as they drifted off to sleep. Maybe the human was not ready to say the words, but her actions left no doubt in the Elf's mind that they would ring true once they were spoken.


	5. Hot and Cold

Hot and Cold

Sera was standing in the market place of Halamshiral, watching the bustling activity of merchants, buyers, pickpockets and guards. There was a knife juggler entertaining a group of small children with his act. Sera watched people come and go for a while, but her eyes kept wandering back to the juggler.

'I wouldn't stand so close to someone tossing knives up in the air.' she thought as she watched the children cheer a particularly dangerous stunt. The juggler continued his show, the knives going higher and higher with each toss. Sera felt her blood turn to ice as the knives suddenly became suspended in the air, pointing downwards. She tried to shout a warning, but her voice failed her.

She watched in mute horror as the knives shot down and stabbed each of the watching children right in the head. Blood began to pour out of the wounds, far more than seemed possible, and flooded the street. She looked at the people around, wondering why none of them were screaming, fleeing or even attacking the juggler, but she was horrified to see some of them were _laughing_.

The street was rapidly filling with blood, its level rising up to her knees. She tried to move, but her legs felt like they had turned to stone. The blood rose higher still; it was up to her waist now. "You're next." a horribly distorted voice said, and she forced her gaze up to the spot where the juggler stood. Except it wasn't a juggler anymore.

She wasn't sure what kind of demon it was, but it couldn't be anything else. It had _things _coming out of its head; antlers or tentacles of something. A knife appeared in its hand and it threw it at Sera. She watched, paralysed, as the blade headed towards her face. She once more struggled to move, but she was held fast by the blood that was now up to her neck. She tried to scream once more, but the blood at reached her mouth and she felt it pour into her lungs as the blade finally found its mark.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Sera screamed as she awoke, bolting upright, the sheets drenched in sweat and clinging to her. "Aaah! Wha? Sera?" Megan said in a confused tone, having been startled out of slumber by the Elf's sudden awakening. Sera still couldn't find her voice and simply clung to the human, her body still shaking from the terrible vision.

Megan adjusted the pillows so she could sit back against the headboard, which was surprisingly difficult to do while cradling the trembling and whimpering Elf with one arm. "There there, darling. It's over. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." she said soothingly, rubbing Sera's back and kissing the top of her head gently as she tried to calm her down.

At length the shaking subsided, but Sera still kept her face firmly buried in Megan's neck, taking deep, steadying breaths in an effort to stop her heart from racing. They sat together in silence for a while, the human continuing to comfort her upset lover. Eventually Megan broke the silence. "You're all sweaty, darling. I'll just get something to help with that. I'll be right back, don't worry." she said softly and disentangled herself from the awkward embrace.

Sera let her go reluctantly and heard her pad over to the tub. She heard the sound of dripping water, then footsteps coming back toward the bed. She felt the mattress shift when Megan sat back next to her, then she felt something wet and, worse, _cold _touch her.

"Aah! That's cold, Megan!" she protested and tried to move away, but Megan prevented her. "Oh, don't be such a baby! I've done far worse than _that_." The human countered with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I don't like the cold." Sera whined, shuddering every time the wet sponge connected with her skin.

Megan paid no heed to her partner's complaints and continued to clean the sweat off her skin. At least the sponge bath was taking her mind off her nightmare. "You know, I think it's the first time you've ever called me 'Megan'." the human remarked, brushing the sponge down Sera's back.

"Is it?" The Elf asked, more in an attempt to distract herself from that disgustingly cold sponge. Megan just hummed in reply and ran the sponge along the Elf's long, slender legs. She got more faint protests as the cold object touched the hot skin of Sera's inner thighs. "Mercy!" the Elf begged, trying again to move away and this time Megan let her.

"Alright. Alright. I'm done." she said with a laugh, tossing the sponge aside and pulling Sera close. "Honestly. Such a fuss over such a little thing." she chided, planting a kiss on Sera's nose. The Elf hissed in outrage. "It's _not _a little thing! Do you have any idea how many winter nights I spent freezing my ass off in some run down shit hole without even a blanket? It's not pleasant, but then you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Sera challenged with genuine, heartfelt anger.

Megan was taken aback by the hostility and felt a stab of shame at her thoughtlessness. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…" she began to say, but Sera hushed her. "It's not like you ever bothered to ask. You never ask about me. The only thing you ask is if I'm still your toy. I'm going to my room. Your _Worship._" The Elf spat with anger, pushing herself away from the human and making her way out of the room, stopping only to put on her clothes. Megan heard the door slam.

Megan sat in her bed for moment, wondering whether she should go after the elf when she heard the door again and the sound of running feet. Before she could react, Sera had jumped-tackled her back on the bed, knocking their heads together in the process.

"Ow! What's the matter with you?" Megan half-shouted as she rubbed her forehead. Sera was hard-headed in every possible sense of the phrase. "I didn't mean it. I know you care about me. It's not your fault if you're a spoiled idiot." The apology had started sincerely enough, but by the end there was an unmistakable tinge of teasing in the tone.

Megan rolled her eyes, although there was a smile tugging at her lips. "You do have a way with words, little toy." Sera laughed in response. "And I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." she finished, hugging the Elf close. "I know." Sera replied, raising her face to Megan's to steal a kiss.

"I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep now." the Elf began, pushing on the human's shoulders to make her lay down on the bed. "You still want to know what peppermint oil is for?" she asked, that teasing tone back.

"I would say 'sure', but there is something that worries me about the way you asked that…" Megan answered, feeling Sera undoing her nightshirt and exposing her chest. "At least light the candle on the bedside table. It's blacker than Cassandra's glares in here." she remarked, getting a giggle from Sera. A moment later the candle was lit, a small halo of brightness in the dark.

Sera retrieved the green bottle and straddled Megan's waist, making herself comfortable. "Now. You get to be the toy for a change. And you'll call me 'Mistress' or else…" The Elf _tried _to sound authoritative and threatening, but her natural joking disposition couldn't help but color the performance, making her sound more like a parody than the real deal.

Nonetheless, Megan indulged her, struggling to play the part of an obedient slave while laughter was slowly bubbling up in her chest. "Yes, mistress." she said with perfect deference and meekness. Sera was astonished by how convincing it sounded. "You've done this too before, haven't you?" she asked with her usual earnestness, completely breaking character.

Megan fought again to suppress a smile and cleared her throat before replying, the subservient mask back in place. "Do as you will, my mistress. I am yours." she said, closing her eyes, raising her arms above her head and hiding her hands below the pillow, giving the illusion that she was bound. That little stunt sent tremors all over Sera's body. "A-alright. Here goes." was all she could manage as she uncorked the bottle and dipped a finger inside, coating it with the oil.

She slowly rubbed the substance over Megan's lip, just under her nose. The human inhaled slowly to take in the spicy sent. She could feel a slight tingling sensation on her skin where Sera had applied the oil. The liquid was warm, but nevertheless felt strangely cool at the same time. 'Interesting', she thought.

"Do you like that?" Sera queried, still not quite getting the tone right. "Yes, mistress." came the pitch-perfect reply, and the Elf poured some oil into her palm. She then rubbed her hands together and ran them over Megan's ribcage, massaging the skin there to rub the oil in. The mixture of warmth from Sera's hands and the tingling coolness of the mint made for quite a relaxing experience.

Megan sighed contentedly and adjusted her position, 'accidentally' pushing her hips up into Sera's, who gave a little groan of appreciation. "Hey! Behave down there!" the Elf scolded, sounding more like a nanny than a proper mistress. Megan couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Sera as a nanny.

"And stop laughing!" she ordered with an indignant squawk that utterly destroyed the effect she was going for. She smacked her hand down on Megan's stomach to manifest her displeasure. The human didn't even flinch.

"I apologize, mistress. Please continue." Megan said, clearing her throat again and slipping back into character. Sera was annoyed to no end by how effortlessly her lover could play both the mistress and the slave. And sound smoulderingly hot as _either_. 'It's so unfair.' she complained silently, returning her attention to the task at hand.

She dipped her finger into the flask again and this time applied the oil to Megan's nipples. The skin there was considerably more sensitive and the human groaned as the oil worked its magic on her, shifting her hips again to tease her 'mistress'. "Nng! Stop that!" Sera commanded, but it sounded more like a plea than an order.

Megan laughed softly again. "Make me, mistress." she challenged, cracking an eye open to gaze at Sera, a twinkle of mirth dancing there. "Screw it." the Elf said and tossed the flask aside. She launched herself down and ferociously assaulted the Inquisitor's mouth, grinding her hips into the other woman's as she did so.

The human brought her hands down to Sera's backside and groped at it, guiding her movements. "So much for me being the toy." she teased as Sera released her mouth with a gasp. "Shut up and fuck me." the thief demanded, tearing her clothes off as if they were on fire.

"Yes, mistress." Megan replied and wrestled the Elf down onto her back. She then endeavoured to fulfill her little toy's wish with her usual thoroughness. After several hours they finally lay down together again, both bruised and scratched and bitten from their little 'power struggle'.

"Your 'mistress' act needs work, but I can't fault your choice of tool. Peppermint oil is fun." the human said, brushing a damp strand of hair out of Sera's face. The Elf huffed in response. "Just let me get in some practice. Then watch out!" she retorted, snuggling close, still out of breath from their latest romp.

"Ooh! Someone is begging for a session in the penance chair." Megan mock threatened, settling down to go back to sleep. "I'd like that. But later. Tired now." Sera said sleepily, drawing the blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes. She was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

Megan gently brushed Sera's eyebrow with her thumb, gazing softly at the now slumbering Elf. "Sweet dreams, my love." she whispered as she too drifted off, a happy smile on her lips.

The End


End file.
